ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Archivo:East-Hem 500bc.jpg
|other_versions=see below }} 'Map Summary' Original Source URL: http://www.thomaslessman.com/History/images/East-Hem_500bc.jpg. This map of the Eastern Hemisphere in 500 BC was created by Thomas Lessman, based on information from the sources listed below. This map is free for educational use (see Permission info above). When using this map, please mention that it is available for free at www.WorldHistoryMaps.info. 'Map Source References' *'Remember, sources often conflict with each other'. This map is only as accurate as the information that is available to me. To report any errors or to help further this work, please click here, or email Thomas Lessman at talessman@yis.us Source References for information contained in this map: Primary Sources for East-Hem_500bc: *1. The DK Atlas of World History, 2000 Edition *2. Wikipedia articles (noted below) *3. Wikimedia's map of the World_500_BCE, created by User:Briangotts. I - African Information Note: Most of the African Information I have for 500 BC derives from The DK Atlas of World History map of The World in 500 BCE (Pg 35), and map of The Development of Complex Societies in Africa (Pg 160). :(Bantus, Berber Tribes, Carthage, Chadians, Cushites, Daamat, Garamantes, Gur, Khoisan Peoples, Kwa, Libyans, Mandes, Meroë, Nok Culture, Nilotic Peoples, West Atlantic Peoples) *'Carthage' borders are derived from The DK Atlas of World History map of The Berber states and the Roman Empire; (Pg 161), which also shows Carthage borders in 500 BCE. *'Persian Egypt' borders are derived from The DK Atlas of World History map of The Achaemenid Empire; (Pg 223). II - Asian Information Note 1: Much of the Asian information is derived from The DK Atlas of World History map of The World in 500 BCE (Pg 35) . . . . (Ainu, Dravidians, Finno-Ugrians, Korean Peoples, Malay Peoples, Mon-Khmer Peoples, Palaeosiberians, Papuans, Saba, Samoyed Peoples, Scythian Tribes, Tochari/Yuezhi, Tungus) Note 2: Information on other tribes derives from Briangott's map of the World_500_BCE.png and/or Wikipedia articles. . . . . (Ainu, Final Jomon Culture, Korean Peoples, Massagetae, Sakae) *'Achaemenid Persian Empire' borders are derived from: :1. The DK Atlas of World History map of The Achaemenid Empire c. 550-331 BCE; (Pg 223). (Provides the Achaemenid southern borders in north Arabia and Egypt and the eastern border along the Indus river). :2. The "Achaemenians" article and Map of Persia in 490 BCE on www.Livius.org. (Provides the Achaemenid borders in India, Bactria, Central Asia, Oman, Armenia, and Thrace). *'Gerrha' derives from the Wikipedia article about Gerrha. *'India' information is derived from: :1. The DK Atlas of World History map of The World in 500 BCE; (Pg 35) :2. Wikimedia's map of Epic India. :3. Pennsylvania University's map of Republics and Kingdoms of Northern India, c. 600 BCE. *'Văn Lang' borders are derived from: :1. Wikimedia's map of Van Lang, created by User:Briangotts. :2. Wikipedia's articles about Văn Lang and the Hồng Bàng Dynasty. III - European Information :The DK Atlas of World History map of The World in 500 BCE provides locations of: ::(Baltic Peoples, Finno-Ugrians, Illyrians, Samoyed Peoples, Scythians, Thracians) 1. Dbachmann's maps of Hallstatt_LaTene 800-500 BCE and Hallstatt_culture.png 2. John Haywood's Atlas of the Celtic World; London Thames & Hudson Ltd., 2001; Pgs.30-37. 3. Locations of many European cultures and peoples derive from various Wikipedia articles :* (Aquitani, Cantabri, Gaulic Veneti, Hallstatt Culture, Illyrians, Iron Age Europe, Jastorf Culture, Nordic Culture, Pomeranian Culture, Pre-Roman Iron Age, Silures, Vascones, etc.) *'Brythonic Celts' derive from Wikipedia's article on the Brythons. *'Gaelic Celts' and Priteni (aka Cruithne, Dál nAraidi, and Robogdii) derive from these sources: :1. Wikipedia's articles on Early History of Ireland, the Cruithne People, and Dál nAraidi. :2. This map of Iron-Age Ireland, available from the Ireland's History in Maps website. *'Gaulic Veneti' are described in Wikipedia's article on Veneti (Gaul) and Dbachmann's Hallstatt_LaTene 800-500 BCE map. *'Greek City-States' and Greek Colonies information derives from: :1. The DK Atlas of World History section on The Mediterranean World, 700-300 BCE; (Pgs 176-177); (Section includes 2 maps of Greek mainland and colonies during this era). :2. Wikipedia's article about Greek Colonies in Antiquity, and Wikimedia's map of Greek & Phoenician Colonies, c. 550 BCE. *'Hallstatt Culture' limits are derived from: :1. Dbachmann's map of Hallstatt_LaTene 800-500 BCE. :2. Wikipedia's article about the Hallstatt Culture. *'Iberian Peoples' derive from the Wikipedia articles about Pre-Roman peoples of the Iberian Peninsula, the Iberians and partially from this map of Ethnographic Iberia 200 BCE. ::(Cantabri, Celtiberians, Iberians, Lusitani, Tartessians, Vasconi, etc.) *'Italian Peninsula' information comes from: :1. The DK Atlas of World History map of The Peoples of Italy in 500 BCE; (Pg 178) :2. Dbachmann's map of Iron Age Italy in 6th century BC. :3. Various Wikipedia articles (Bruttii, Etruscans, Ligures, Roman Republic, Umbrians, etc.) *'Thracian Tribes' information is derived from: :1. Wikipedia's articles about the Thracians and Thraco-Cimmerians. :2. The section on Thracian History on the Ancient Thrace and Thracology website. Note: Much of the data in this map was cross-checked with information on Bruce Gordon's Regnal Chronologies website. 'Other Maps by Thomas Lessman' Category:Maps of the world showing history Category:Maps showing 5th-century BCE history Category:Maps relating to Celts